CIELO
by Florentinakane
Summary: Todos tenemos la oportunidad de decidir, incluso desde antes de nuestro nacimiento FELIZ CUMPLE ALBERT!


Todo es paz y sosiego en el paraíso. Todos se mezclan en el lugar: Ángeles, querubines, recién llegados, dispuestos a tomar su descanso eterno, y… los más inquietos en el lugar. Las almas nuevas, los pequeños angelitos que esperan su turno para ir a la Tierra.

Ellos se ven por todo el lugar. Volando de aquí para allá, a través de las praderas, jugando a las escondidas en los boques, nadando en el mar y divirtiéndose con los pececillos en los ríos. Incluso hay los que se lanzan en picada desde las cimas de las montañas, emulando a las gaviotas… – Altoooooo! – Phoenix, esa introducción me suena conocida! – dice un ángel, con cara acusadora. –Jajajajajaja, se ve que si pones atención a mis historias pequeñín! Y ahora si me lo permites déjame continuar. – añado con algo de pena por el balconeo pero emocionada de que alguien lea mis cuentos.

–Pero, ahora si me vas a incluir como personaje principal, mira que soy muy buena y tengo miles de aventuras…– insiste. –Mmmmm, si te voy a incluir, aunque esta aventura es la de otro ángel, mira– le señalo a un compañero de ella, – ese que está allá el que esta con la cabeza inclinada, lo vez? –.

Al mirar a donde le indican, observa a un ángel, inmóvil, sin notar que están hablando de él. Tiene el cabello oscuro, algo rebelde, su piel de un suave tono canela. Sin perder un minuto, (gracias a dios) el alma nueva, "traviesa" la llamaremos, se aleja volando con una rapidez tal que en un pestañeo ya esta al lado de ángel pensativo.

–Hola– le dice "traviesa" con timidez, pues créanlo o no, no es tan aventada como se ve. Despacio el pequeñín voltea la cabeza para mirar a quién se ha atrevido a hablarle. –Hola–contesta y regresa a observar aquello que lo tiene tan concentrado.

–¿Que haces? – insiste "traviesa" que al parecer no esta dispuesta a dejar en paz al pequeño… como lo llamaré? ahhh ya se, al ángel observador lo llamare "cielo" porque al parecer es tan tranquilo como el paraíso.

–¿Que qué haces, que tanto miras? Insiste "traviesa". Resignado, "cielo" voltea a mirar a su acompañante, como pensando en su respuesta, se toma su tiempo y finalmente dice –observo la tierra–.

Algo intimidada por las cortas respuestas de "cielo", "traviesa" se decide y empieza ella misma a observar hacia la tierra, el lugar a donde pronto tendrá que ir.

Es un lugar fascinante, pueden observar diferentes tiempos, lugares. –¿A quién observas? – pregunta "traviesa", incapaz de estar en silencio. Después de un suspiro, "cielo" le contesta, –¿Vez a esa chica, la que esta llorando? La he estado observando desde hace ya tiempo, y siempre llora, algo le paso y ahora va a tener un bebe, pero… no…– Turbado deja de mirar, y voltea hacia los jardines del paraíso, evitando también la mirada de su acompañante, sus alas, se mueven tan lentamente, como si les doliera el movimiento.

–Si, lo he sentido también. Yo he mirado en la vida de otra chica, también la he visto triste.– Confiesa "traviesa", –aunque te voy a contar algo– le susurra con voz de conspiradora. –Hace tiempo, un alma nueva tubo la oportunidad de ver algo de su futuro, y escoger su vida. – Al escuchar este comentario, "cielo" se queda pensativo, sin decir palabra, se hecha a volar. ¿Podré escoger mi vida? se pregunta mientras sobrevuela un bosque. No le gustaría ser ese bebe que esta por nacer.

Ve a otros ángeles, volando, algunos le hacen señas para que se acerque a ellos, para jugar, otros para platicar, pero el los rehúye. Desde siempre él ha sido algo solitario, enamorado de los sonidos. Mientras vuela, dependiendo de la velocidad puede escuchar como canta el viento, lo mismo si esta descansando entre las ramas de algún árbol, la infinidad de sonidos entremezclados lo tienen fascinado. Puede distinguir el sonido de las flores, el del agua, el sonido de la altura, del pasto acariciado por el viento. Crea en su mente melodías tan llenas, tan hermosas, solo con los sonidos que lo rodean.

Ha pensado que eso es lo que se llevara cuando llegue su turno de ir a la tierra. La música. Será el buen hijo o hija de alguien, y su vida estará llena de sonidos bellos, las risas de sus padres, los gritos de sus hermanos al hacer travesuras, si es que tiene hermanos, y su música, que lo acompañara durante toda su vida y sea hora de regresar.

Y recuerda al bebe no querido, ¿quién de sus compañeros tomara ese cuerpecito? Desecha de inmediato esa idea. No se atormentará.

El tiempo pasa, afortunadamente no ha vuelto a toparse con la "traviesa". Sin proponérselo, ha mirado en la vida de la chica triste, cada vez siente a ese bebe, aun sin alma.

Esta ahí de nuevo, mirando cuando siente que llega alguien. Sin volverse, sabe que es la parlanchina de nuevo. –Hola– le confirma la voz inquieta aunque… su voz tiene algo diferente. –Hola– le contesta, dándose la vuelta para mirarla con atención.

"Traviesa" se ve… rara, no puede "cielo" describirla de otra forma. Mezclada con la habitual serenidad de las almas nuevas, aunque inquietas, juguetonas, como cualquier bebe, el nota que tiene algo diferente. No se atreve a preguntarle que le pasa.

–Es mi turno– le dice como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento –Voy a la tierra– termina "traviesa". –Que bien –, le dice "cielo". –Desde la otra vez, quería preguntarse algo, ¿Es cierto eso de que puedes escoger? – le suelta sin pensarlo siquiera. "Traviesa" mirándolo fijamente le dice –Si–, –¿pero y como lo sabes? Insiste "cielo". –Porque yo he escogido también –.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su ¿amiga?, ahora entiende lo extraño que ha percibido de ella. Siente curiosidad de que es lo que ella hará ahora, y no queriendo ser curioso (aja) la cuestiona sobre su vida futura.

–Mira, no se mucho de mi vida futura, solo vi a los que serán mis "padres" – le dice en voz muy baja. –¿Y como te decidiste entonces? Insiste "cielo". En su mente, él ya le esta dando vueltas a la que podría ser su decisión, ¿buscaré… que tipo de padres buscaré? Estaba cuestionándose, cuando de repente escucha la voz de "traviesa".

–Me decidí ese día que te conocí – Incrédulo, sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos con esa respuesta, se le queda mirando. –Si, ese día que hablamos de la muchacha triste que no quería a su bebe, pues fui a ver al arcángel que me había contado lo de decidir a donde ir, y le pregunté que pasaría con ese bebe, y me dijo…– se queda callada un momento decidiendo si decirle lo que le habían confesado. Tomando aire dice – esos pequeños, casi siempre se quedan sin alma, o son tan lastimados desde este momento por los pensamientos que los rodean, porque el amor es lo que los protege mientras llegamos nosotros, que sus vidas en el futuro son…– y no termina la frase, pero la continuación queda bien entendida en la mente de "cielo".

–¿Y eso fue lo que te decidió, a donde irás entonces? Le pregunta directamente, algo intrigado por la respuesta que aun no le ha dado.

–Pues iré a donde la chica triste que yo ya había visto, ayer vi su decisión de regalar a su bebe, pero también pude ver… mira… esos son los "padres" que conoceré ! – le dice emocionada "traviesa" señalando a una pareja ya mayor, algo más que mayor.

–Pero si parecen mas abuelos que padres! – se le sale a "cielo" decir. –Pues si, pero… eso es lo que decidí, no quiero que él bebe que nacerá sufra más de lo que yo pueda evitar. Será difícil, lo se, pero… creo que la luz que yo le pueda brindar a su vida, logrará hacer de él, o ella alguien que valga la pena. – Contesta, emocionada, y firme en su decisión. –Si, tal vez podría haber escogido a otro bebe, me mostraron la vida de una chica que bailaba algo muy bello, pero… tal vez con mis decisiones pueda ser capaz de ser feliz –.

Aun en shock (un ángel puede estar en shock?), "cielo" mira al alma nueva a su lado. Lo que le ha confesado remueve muchas cosas, le trae a la mente la cara de esa chica triste que ha observado desde hace ya tanto.

–Bueno, me voy. Mucha suerte para cuando te toque tu turno. Espero que tengas una excelente y maravillosa vida, ojala te toque alguien que te ame muchísimo, que sea capaz de sacrificarse por ti. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día nos reencontraremos. – Le dice "traviesa". Enmudecido, "cielo" solo logra asentir con la cabeza.

El tiempo pasa, "cielo" mas pensativo y solitario que nunca, da largos paseos, cavilando.

Un arcángel ha notado su extraño comportamiento. Se ha dedicado a seguirlo a distancia, dejando que el pequeño logre lo que muchos hacen hasta llegan a la tierra, que tome decisiones.

Una tarde, "cielo" ve acercarse al arcángel. El esta sentado en la punta de una montaña, en donde el silencio es roto con las notas del viento. Escucha el batir de las alas, tienen unos sonidos dorados, suaves, pero firmes, que se aúnan al viento y lo arrullan con su melodía.

–Si te quedas dormido no te podré dar una noticia– le dice el arcángel. Con la curiosidad reflejada en la cara, "cielo" espera por las noticias, buenas porque, en el paraíso solo noticias buenas se reciben.

–Tu turno ha llegado – le informan. "Cielo" se queda inmóvil con la noticia. Aun le da vueltas en la cabeza sobre que ha de hacer. Viendo la duda en su cara, el arcángel lo cuestiona, –que piensas, no eres feliz con la noticia? – El pequeño ángel, un poco intimidado responde –si me da gusto pero…–

–Pero ¿de que dudas? –

Con gran dificultad, "cielo" le confiesa sus pensamientos. –He visto a una chica muy triste, llora mucho, va a tener un bebe– se le queda mirando al arcángel, quién lee lo que el pequeño no se atreve a decir. –Continúa – le dice.

–Pues es que, sé que ese bebe podría quedarse sin alma, y… no quiero que eso le pase. –

–Entiendo– El arcángel lo invita a volar con él. –Mira, es algo muy difícil y doloroso. Durante la concepción y embarazo, se transmite al bebe toda clase de cosas que pueda necesitar para crecer. Pero lo que es más importante para nosotros, pensando en ustedes, almas nuevas, que han de habitar esos cuerpos, es el amor. La tristeza, el enojo, la desesperación, lastiman mucho el cuerpo que habitarán, y si, es cierto, pueden quedarse sin alma, o bien, si un alma nueva llega a habitar ese cuerpo, su vida estará llena de obstáculos, carencias emocionales, pero… cuando la decisión de darle vida, no solo de habitar un cuerpo, viene desde ahora, desde que aun no estas dentro de ese cuerpo, la fortaleza es mayor. Porque el amor que no ha recibido ahí, lo recibirás de ti mismo. La fuerza, vendrá siempre de adentro, de ti mismo. Tendrás situaciones difíciles, tal vez incluso mucho mas que los demás, si muy probablemente dirás PORQUE A MI? ¿Pero sabes que? Serás mas capaz de salir adelante porque ahora mismo estas tomando las riendas de tu vida. Las decisiones serán tuyas desde aquí. La energía, la luz, la felicidad, la estas decidiendo TU mismo. La decisión es tuya.–

"Cielo" se queda callado. No sabe que responder. El arcángel sabe que el tiempo ha llegado y decide dejarlo solo tras informarle cuando deberá presentarse para por fin ir a la tierra.

Miles de cosas pasan por la mente de "cielo". Vuela lo más alto que puede, busca el silencio para tomar decisiones.

El momento ha llegado. "Cielo" esta en su lugar, esperando. El arcángel se para a su lado, le dice, –la hora ha llegado–. "Cielo" le responde, –quiero escoger a donde ir– –¿Estás seguro? – le preguntan.

–Si, totalmente, que debo hacer? – El arcángel le dice– piensa fuertemente en ese bebe, lo sientes? –

Cielo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, y le dice– esta por nacer – .

Siente que todo es un torbellino a su alrededor, de repente, escucha gente moverse. El sonido del movimiento lo maravilla, no había percibido ningún sonido así. De repente se siente solo, solo un sollozo rompe el silencio, una caricia cálida y húmeda en su frente y después silencio. No escucha nada a su alrededor, solo el viento, alguien se acerca, los pasos unidos al viendo crean música. Su música.

FIN


End file.
